


On the Decay of Proteins in an Alkaline Solution

by The Tepid Teapot (Tallywack)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, not actually sexual at all, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallywack/pseuds/The%20Tepid%20Teapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock ignores his needs in favor of an experiment, and John is unendingly patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Decay of Proteins in an Alkaline Solution

John hadn’t thought anything of it at first. Just Sherlock, mid-case and antsy. As the squirming intensified he was starting to wonder though. He tried to focus on his book, Sherlock had already told him there was nothing he could help with at the moment. A quiet and rather unusual noise drew his attention back to the kitchen.

Sherlock was still perched in the same spot at the edge of his seat, focus directed intently at the microscope before him. John knew he hadn’t imagined that noise. “Sherlock?” he asked, “Are you alright?”

“Of course,” he replied sharply.

John sighed, and went back to his novel. It was quiet good so far, though he knew Sherlock wouldn’t agree with him on that. The man was always rather disdainful of-

There was that noise again. It was quiet, something between a moan and a breathy exhalation. “Sherlock-“

“I’m fine John,” he stated firmly. His statement was belied almost immediately by another little whine as he pressed firmly down in his seat.

“Sherlock,” John asked slowly, “when was the last time you went to the bathroom?”

“Doesn’t matter,” his voice was harsh.

“It really does,” he sighed. “How, can you be so childish?”

“I have to observe the decay of the proteins as it happens if I want to solidify the timeframe of the murder,” he explained, squirming again.

“Sherlock just go,” John was quite exasperated. “I swear for a genius you can be bloody stupid.”

Sherlock let out a sigh of frustration, followed by a sudden unexpected gasp. He closed his eyes in concentration and clamped down. Not much longer, not much longer. Sherlock forced his attention back to the microscope. It didn’t last long.

“Oh gods,” he gasped.

“Sherlock just go!” John snapped.

“Bit late I’m afraid,” he gasped, shuddering and flushing a bright pink.

A long, low moan of relief escaped him as a dark spot began to spread over the front of his trousers and down a leg.

"Oh for god’s sake!" John shouted, clearly exasperated  
  
Sherlock was already peering back down at the microscope, though his attention wasn’t as firm as usual. He was still enjoying the feeling of relief has his bladder continued to empty, but a hot flush of embarrassment had crept up as well.  
  
They sat in relative silence until Sherlock finished his observation. John had tried for several moments to come up with something to say, but in the end had simply retrieved a towel and sat heavily back in his chair.  
  
When Sherlock finally pulled away from the microscope his blush was renewed and he found it difficult to properly look at John. He fidgeted for a moment uncertain of what to do, he was unused to feeling embarrassment about anything he did, but this was a bit out of the normal realm even for him.  
  
Without any warning, and really his mind must be wandering quite impressively for him not to have noticed the approach, John was beside him and guiding him up towards the bathroom with a quiet “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
Sherlock offered no protest and was in fact surprisingly quiet as John helped him out of the soaked trousers and, to his disgust, socks and shoes. After a moments contemplation the rest of Sherlock’s clothing came off as well and he was shuffled into the shower.  
  
Afterwards Sherlock was quiet and awkward, uncertain what to say. The situation was still unfamiliar, and when John’s hand landed on his shoulder Sherlock startled.  
  
“Sherlock,” he said softly, “It’s ok.”  
  
Sherlock leaned into John’s embrace, still uncertain, but glad to have the feeling of someone taking care of him.


End file.
